


Надежду казнят последней

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Dark, Drama, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Добро всегда побеждает зло. Поэтому кто победил - тот и добро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Надежду казнят последней

**Author's Note:**

> AU: битву на Бахамуте выиграл Вэйн-Неумирающий, а не наши герои.  
> Написан на Фандомную Битву.

Ларса помнил: когда флотилия Сопротивления перешла в атаку, Вэйн сказал, что устроит грандиозное жертвоприношение.  
– Жертва новому миру, – сказал он позже, – должна быть по-настоящему кровавой.  
Но Ларса и представить себе не мог, сколько крови может пролиться потом. Если бы мог – он бы приложил все усилия, не стал бы дожидаться поддержки друзей или защиты Габранта, вложил бы в удар весь свой ужас и всю свою ненависть, всё бы поставил на кон, чтоб предотвратить!  
Но он верил, что подобный исход невозможен, он верил в силу и здравомыслие своего брата и в счастливый – для всех! – конец этой истории. Он ошибался.  
Безумец убивал их в тронном зале Далмаски, одного за другим – тех, кто был Ларсе дорог, и тех, кого он только недавно начал узнавать ближе. Он убивал, лики Фарама с печалью и сочувствием смотрели с витражей, Ларса сидел, привязанный за руки к подлокотникам, а за лодыжки – к ножкам трона, и смотрел, обкусывая губы и сжимая зубы все крепче.  
Ларса ждал, когда восстановятся силы для удара, а Вэйн – его брат, превратившийся в монстра, ослепленный злостью и жаждой власти над миром, – в это время убивал его друзей и называл это «справедливой казнью».  
  
Первым делом Вэйн отрубил руки Бальфиру.  
– Ворам, – поучительно заметил он чужим, скрежещущим голосом, – следует отрубать руки, чтоб не смели больше даже думать о том, чтоб присвоить чужое.  
– Вэйн, – хрипел Бальфир в ответ, прижимая культи к груди, – ты сошел с ума, неужели ты сам не понимаешь, что ты творишь? Это не имеет ничего общего с благом Ивалиса. И даже Аркадии. Ради чего всё это? Ты же был мне другом когда-то, разве сейчас ты не помнишь об этом?!  
– Друзей не обворовывают, – наставительно произнес Вэйн. Поймал его за затылок, удерживая и рассматривая лицо, словно видел в первый раз. – Друзей не убивают.  
Бальфир хотел что-то возразить, объяснить, но Вэйн стиснул его голову ладонями, словно тисками. Навис над ним. Добавил:  
– Ты похож на отца. Это отвратительно знать, что ты виновен в его смерти. Ты – кто так похож на него. У тебя его глаза. Я заберу их на память.  
– Вэйн!  
Один из стальных отростков потянулся к лицу Бальфира, тот заорал, задергался, пытаясь вывернуться, и у него даже почти получилось, острый, как нож, отросток распорол скулу, до самой кости, но прошел мимо глаз.  
Но второй и третий раз он попал. А Бальфир почему-то не кричал больше. Кажется, Вэйна это расстроило, и поэтому он втыкал лезвие – в живот, в грудь, в пах – до тех пор, пока кровь, текущая из ран, не загустела настолько, что уже не способна была обрадовать ярким фонтаном.  
  
А вот Ваан кричал. Надетый на острые крючья, прошедшие под ребрами, он кричал проклятья и обещал достать «и с того света». Вэйн держал его над головой, рассматривая, как заботливый отец любовался на обожаемого сына. Даже подкинул пару раз, поймал, пробив новые дыры в теле мальчишки.  
Ваан тоже несколько раз пытался извернуться и нанести удар своему палачу. Безрезультатно. Впитавший силу нефицита Вэйн был недосягаем для жалких потуг.  
Хотя Ваан всё равно пытался.  
– Глупый, – с легкой грустью заметил Вэйн, когда на губах у Ваана запузырилась багровая пена, он перестал кричать и обмяк сломанной куклой. – Мог бы жить сейчас в свободной Далмаске и радоваться жизни. А вместо этого? Связался с чужой игрой и чужой войной, в которой так ничего и не понял.  
Ларса закусил губу. Действительно, Далмаска сейчас была свободна от всего – от людей, от животных, от растений, даже от воды. Но это было ненадолго. Как только оттуда улетел «Бахамут», в города постепенно вошла пустыня и стала новой королевой.  
Далмаску поглощал песок.  
– Брат тебя уже давно ждет, – улыбнулся Вэйн, роняя труп Ваана на мраморный пол. – Догоняй, вдруг он ушел недалеко?  
  
Баша перед казнью Вэйн пожелал постричь и побрить. Но он не брал для этого ножниц и бритвы, обошелся собственной сталью – пером из крыла, одним из осколков Бахамута.  
Лезвие полировало подбородок до кости, кровь текла за ворот, Баш закрыл глаза и крепко стиснул зубы. Вэйн был им доволен – так было заметно удобнее.  
– Я хотел посмотреть, насколько вы похожи с Ноа, – сказал Вэйн, любуясь проделанной работой.  
– Ты же и так знаешь… – проговорил Баш, и Ларса поразился его спокойствию и достоинству, с которым рыцарь терпел пытки и смотрел в лицо смерти. – Не ты ли уже не раз использовал наше сходство?  
Вэйн рассмеялся. Он хохотал долго, искренне, захлебываясь своим весельем.  
– Так то вы оба были живые, – пояснил он Башу. – А я хотел сравнить ваш вид перед смертью.  
– И как? – спросил Баш. – Похожи?  
– Да.  
Вэйн уложил ему руку на плечо и приблизил своё лицо к обезображенному лицу жертвы:  
– Предатели, мой дорогой фон Ронсенберг, все одинаковы. Но я сейчас исправлю это. Извлеку лишнее. Только скажи, что вело тебя, когда ты предавал?  
Баш все понял правильно.  
– Я всегда слушал только своё сердце.  
– Вот и хорошо, – кивнул Вэйн, вскрывая грудную клетку и вытаскивая сердце наружу.  
Ярко–алая плоть судорожно сокращалась ещё несколько секунд, выталкивая из себя остатки крови, а затем затихла.  
– Нет причины – нет и предательства, – подытожил Вэйн с циничной улыбкой на губах.  
  
– Ни один хьюм не способен причинить мне по-настоящему сильной боли, – презрительно сказала Фран, когда её втащили в тронный зал.  
– Верю, – понимающе сказал Вэйн. – Я ценю эту стойкость в вашем народе. И дам тебе возможность причинить эту боль самой.  
Фран хмыкнула.  
– Ты сошел с ума и перестал быть собой. Причиняя боль нам, ты не избавишься от своей боли.  
– Избавь меня от неё, – с готовностью кивнул Вэйн. – Ты лишена силы сейчас? Я верну её тебе. У меня ведь её много и не только внутри. Лаборатория Драклора произвела достаточное количество нефицита. Смотри!  
В его руках неведомо откуда внезапно оказался светящийся кристалл, с которым происходили странные деформации, от каких-то непонятных Ларсе манипуляций с энергией, он плавился на ладони и превращался в густую жидкость.  
Вэйн поймал виеру за подбородок, пальцами надавил под скулами, заставляя открыть рот. Влил нефицит. Заставил проглотить.  
Виера задрожала, упала на четвереньки, не в силах устоять на ногах. Внутренности Фран жгло огнем, по щекам текли слезы, но Вэйну этого было мало – он схватил её за уши и повернул голову так, чтоб её взгляд уперся в лежащее ничком тело Бальфира.  
– Справишься с силой камня, – задушевно произнес Вэйн, – сможешь залечить его раны. Или попробуешь убить меня. Или и то, и другое разом. Согласна?  
Вместо ответа Фран взвыла – долго, протяжно. Вой был похож на гортанную молитву, призыв к силе Леса, но резко оборвался. И она, бездыханная, рухнула навзничь.  
– Хм, а Сидольфус ещё утверждал, что виера – невероятно живучие создания, – в голосе Вэйна слышалось разочарование. Он отпнул от себя тело, от которого исходил едва заметный свет – энергия рвалась наружу – и потерял к ней всякий интерес.  
  
Быстрее и легче остальных умерла Пенело, но её смерть оказалась непомерно тяжелой для Ларсы.  
Кажется, ожидание казни лишило её разума раньше, чем это сделала боль, поэтому когда её привели, она улыбнулась Ларсе и сложила губы бантиком, как будто отправляла ему воздушный поцелуй. А на Вэйна и на трупы в зале она не обращала никакого внимания.  
– Не беспокойся, – крикнула она. – Всё будет хорошо. Ты ещё всё исправишь. Мы всё исправим, потому что однажды вернемся сюда вновь.  
– Поразительная уверенность, – восхитился Вэйн. – И какое присутствие духа, правда, Ларса? Для бродяжки, всю жизнь проведшей в подворотнях Рабанастры, она не так уж и дурна. Подумай, ещё не поздно, из неё бы вышла отличная принцесса дома Солидор, а?  
Ларса вцепился пальцами в подлокотники, так что костяшки пальцев побелели.  
– Вэйн, – попросил он, – пожалуйста, брат, не надо…  
– Знай, – сказала Пенело, – Ларса, ты ни в чём не виноват…  
– Ну, нет так нет, – вздохнул Вэйн. Стальной стержень пробил девочке лоб и затылочную кость и вышел наружу. – Даже мозги у неё были, глянь. Зря ты промедлил всё-таки.  
  
Ашелия молчала. Стояла с прямой спиной, смотрела на победившее зло, против которого сражалась все годы изгнания. Вспоминала последний бой? Начало и конец этой истории?  
Чего в её взгляде было больше – ненависти или ужаса? Ларсе хотелось верить, что принцесса ничего не боится. Никогда.  
– Конечно, – вслух размышлял Вэйн, будто находился наедине с собой, – было бы гораздо проще, если бы ты умерла ещё тогда, при штурме дворца. Я бы обеспечил роскошные похороны и тебе, и твоему отцу, и твоему мужу. Но и сейчас я не могу допустить, чтоб ты закончила свой путь так же, как твои бродяги подельники. Я уважаю героев. Ценю доблесть. Я приказал доставить сюда твою корону.  
Ашелия вскинула голову в немом изумлении.  
Судья, все это время безмолвной тенью стоявший за спиной Ларсы, выступил из-за трона и с поклоном поднес Вэйну короб, на котором действительно лежал драгоценный обруч короны Далмаски.  
– Королеве положена корона, – произнес Вэйн. – Верно?  
Ларсу передернуло: тон слов Вэйна был издевательским, довольным, предвкушающим.  
– Судья-Магистр Заграбаат, – позвал Ларса. – Я верил в вас. Вы же человек чести, как вы можете прислуживать сейчас? Остановите казнь, прошу вас! Приказываю!  
Судья обернулся, посмотрел на него пустым взглядом, и Ларса понял, что все бесполезно. Его тоже контролировал искусственный нефицит.  
– Даже Заграбаат, – прошептал Ларса, отчаиваясь. – Даже он теперь всего лишь марионетка…  
– Все вы тут всего лишь марионетки, – безжалостно отозвался Вэйн, и Ларса вскинулся в ужасе: «Как он смог услышать меня на таком расстоянии?!» – Марионетки оккурий и своих нелепых чувств. Ашелия Б'наргин Далмаска! – он вновь обернулся к принцессе и правой рукой потянулся к коробу.  
Короб оказался жаровней. Золото обруча уже начало обтекать по краям, но Вэйн взял корону в ладони, не обращая внимания на ожоги и не чувствуя боли от них.  
– Властью взятой мною я короную тебя как королеву.  
Глаза Ашелии широко раскрылись, когда обруч опустился ей на лоб. Запахло горелым мясом, волосы вспыхивали и обугливались, кожа под раскаленным металлом вздувалась и лопалась, золото текло по щекам, выжигая алые и черные ленты.  
– Расслер! – кричала Ашелия, падая на колени, срывая голос. – Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста! Прости!  
– Брат! – кричал Ларса. – Прекрати это! Прекрати!  
– Да, пора уже завершать, – кивнул Вэйн. Вздернул Ашелию на ноги – ужасно, но она всё ещё не теряла сознания, всё ещё смотрела на Вэйна, не в силах отвести взгляда. А он покачал головой и произнес:  
– Королевы всегда должны ходить с прямой спиной и никогда не преклонять коленей. Разве что перед алтарем. Запомни, Ашелия, внутри тебя должен быть стальной стержень, удерживающий твою гордыню. Я помогу тебе его отыскать. У меня есть подходящий на примете.  
И сказав это, он вогнал ей в горло меч из Безмолвной Гробницы Мириам. Тот самый меч, на который она возлагала столько надежд. Тот, которым она могла разрушать нефицит и побеждать его слуг. И чуть было не победила Вэйна.  
– Что ж, – улыбнулся Вэйн, оборачиваясь к младшему брату, – в конце концов, Меч Королей ей всё-таки помог, а?  
Ларса ничего не ответил. Он не мог произнести ни словечка, потому что его колотило от боли.  
«Всё напрасно, – билась в голове отчаянная мысль. – Всё напрасно. Мы проиграли, и никто не сумеет нам помочь, потому что мы были последней надеждой этого мира…»  
  
А потом Ларса увидел, как вдоль стены, по мраморным плитам ползёт Фран – медленно и осторожно пытается подобраться к ослепленному и наверняка давно мертвому напарнику. «Виера – живучие создания», очень сильные, и сейчас, наверное, ей, обезумевшей от боли, казалось, что они ещё могут спастись, что если она доберется – сумеет взвалить на себя тело друга и вытащит их обоих из этого ада. А может, не казалось? Вдруг она чувствует искру жизни внутри него, несмотря ни на что?!  
Ларса поднял голову на брата и понял, что он тоже видит эту агонизирующую привязанность и ждет.  
Ларса увидел его отстраненную улыбку, печать любопытства на лице и брезгливое недоумение: «Как? Они ещё шевелятся?» – и, внезапно, всё понял. Вскочил из кресла, рванулся так, что удерживающие его ремни врезались в кожу до крови.  
Всё равно боль внутри была сильнее этой.  
– Тварь! – проорал он с ненавистью, собирая Тени для удара, пусть даже ещё не весь запас пополнен, он всё равно сумеет достать… – Тварь! Ты не мой брат! Вэйн никогда бы не стал так поступать!  
Сын императора и брат императора и так непростительно долго медлил.  
– Я тебя уничтожу, – твердо сказал он, хоть сам не слишком в это верил. Но он больше не мог вынести этого ужаса.  
Тварь не оценила угрозы. Но обернулась к нему и улыбнулась как-то особенно нечеловечески.  
– Молодец, – сказала она. Шар заклятья ударился о выставленный барьер, разлетелся снопом искр, обжигая и оглушая вновь, поэтому Ларса скорее прочитал по губам, чем услышал слова:  
– Я думала, ты до последнего не догадаешься, малыш.  
Он взвыл, и почти упал вперед («Лишь бы не на колени! Не перед Этим!»– билось внутри), но нашел в себе силы поднять взгляд и посмотреть в святящиеся золотом зрачки противника. А потом тело брата, управляемое оккурией, взмахнуло металлическим крылом и, прежде чем Ларса сумел выставить свой барьер, аккуратно отделило ему голову от шеи.  
И мир погрузился во тьму.


End file.
